Memento
by melted sunflower
Summary: [GakuKai] Dia ingin memastikan apakah pemuda itu sungguh ada atau hanyalah salah satu fragmen dari ingatan palsunya. 02: Winters. Udara dingin merengkuh, dia bisa merasakan jejak genggaman tangan itu. "Kalau kau melupakanku sekali lagi, Gacchan, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."
1. Chapter 1: Shion

**Summary**: [GakuKai] Dia sering kali bertanya apakah pemuda itu sungguh ada atau hanyalah salah satu fragmen dari ingatan palsunya. 01: Shion. Ada sekelompok bunga liar bermahkota ungu di tangannya, kelopaknya mekar bagaikan matahari sendu. "Kau bisa mendengarku, Gacchan?"

**Warn**: Gakukai. Surreal theme. Penulisan yang tidak baku. Don't like? Pleas, don't read!

* * *

_Di antara dengung mesin yang mengambang di udara, aku mendengar—_

"**N**ee, kikoemasu ka?"

.

Dunia ini adalah tempat di mana semua selalu berganti, hari berganti, bulan berganti, dan musim berganti seiring dengan berjalannya setiap satuan waktu. Tempat di mana langit berubah dari merah jadi biru jadi kelabu jadi pekat arang berhias gemintang dalam satu kedipan mata. Tempat di mana nama-nama terlupakan begitu saja dan semua individu datang tiba-tiba dan pergi secepat datangnya. Tempat di mana ketidakpastian menyelimuti semua kemungkinan yang ada.

Ini adalah dunia di mana insan terlupakan keberadaannya seperti dihembus angin saja.

_._

_._

[_m__**e**__m__**e**__nt__**o**_]

.

.

.

#01: Sh_io_n

_Disambutnya sebutir putih di telapak yang terbuka dan menatap lumeran salju di tangannya. _

Sapporo tak pernah terlalu jauh berbeda dari yang pernah diingat olehnya. Dengan langit mendung yang terlihat siap untuk menangis kapan saja dan keramaian yang selalu mengelilingi dimana pun, kapan pun. Kepadatan ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang ke sisi lain jalan serta kerumunan orang-orang kelabu yang dia kenal sebagai _cameo_ di panggung kehidupannya. Butir salju mulai berguguran dari awan seperti helai daun sakura di bulan April. Gakupo mengingat semuanya dengan jelas seperti dia tak pernah pergi meninggalkan kota itu untuk tiga tahun lamanya.

Bulan apa sekarang? Di mana _tepatnya_ dia berada? Dan yang paling penting—

.

—_Mengapa dia ada di sini?_

.

.

Gakupo Kamui adalah seorang pria yang sempurna bagi mayoritas wanita, dari sudut pandang mana saja. Entah apakah dari prestasi internasional yang diraihnya akhir-akhir ini atau sekedar penampilan fisiknya yang menarik dalam sekali pandang. Helai rambutnya yang tersepuh warna merah bungur terikat rapi, begitu elok dan cocok dengan perawakannya yang tegap. Iris matanya yang senada melengkapi lirikannya yang tajam dan atraktif. Pria ideal itu datang satu paket dengan pembawaan yang menarik sekaligus sopan, praktis membuat wanita mana saja yang dia lewati segera menoleh.

O, tapi siapa gadis yang berjalan bersamanya itu? Mengapa mereka terlihat begitu menikmati dunia mereka sendiri?

Sedikit yang tahu bahwa Yukari Yuzuki adalah saudara satu ibu pemuda itu, _untungnya_.

Sebagai seorang peraih _award_ dari ajang musik bergengsi di Eropa, tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Gakupo lahir di Negeri Bunga Sakura dan menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di sana. Ayahnya komposer ternama kelahiran Norwegia bertemu dengan seorang violinis Jepang di suatu orkestra dan mereka berkenalan karena musik menyatukan mereka. Kisah romansa yang akan berlanjut hingga tua kalau saja kecelakaan _speed boat_ di suatu musim panas yang cerah tak merenggut nyawa sang Ayah.

Sang Ibu menikah kembali dengan Pria Yuzuki yang sederhana.

Gakupo menjadi kakak ketika berumur sepuluh tahun.

Ah, Yukari, adik kecilnya yang manis.

Surai perpaduan antara ungu dan merah muda itu—_fuschia_—terlihat setia dikuncir dua. Jaket hitam dengan aksesori telinga kelinci pemberian Gakupo setia memeluk tubuhnya yang kecil. Ah, Yukari, adik kecilnya yang manis. Selalu sanggup membuat harinya lebih cerah beberapa derajat, terutama setelah sebuah perjalan dua belas jam melelahkan antara Paris dengan Tokyo lengkap disertai _jetlag_ dan kenyataan dia belum sempat beristirahat dengan benar sejak melangkahkan kaki di Bandara Narita.

Jika jarak umur mereka tak terlampau jauh dan mereka bukan saudara satu ibu, mungkin Gakupo akan sungguh-sungguh mencintai—

"Yang benar saja, _Oniisan_!"

Rupanya pemikiran barusan terucapkan agak terlalu keras. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda, Yukari. Tenang saja. Mau bagaimana pun, bagiku kau adalah adik _saja_. Tidak lebih. Lagipula pernikahan satu keluarga memperburuk gen."

"_Oniisan!_"

Gakupo tertawa. Pemuda itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala adiknya, yang kemudian juga tertawa kecil. Nah, lihat saja. Tawa yang begitu polos dan cantik dan terlihat seakan menyinari wajah itu dengan lembut. Angin dingin berhembus dan kedua kuncirannya bergoyang samar di samping kepalanya. Gadis itu mendongak, menatapnya dari balik punggung dengan sepasang irisnya yang begitu bening. Senyum kecil terpulas di sana.

"Untung saja _Oniisan_ pulang sekarang! Begitu tepat waktu!"

"O, ya? Mengapa?"

"Luka-san berulang tahun hari ini, pestanya besok."

Gakupo menyimpan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, mengepalkan di dalam sana. Kemudian menengadah menatap langit yang mendung, mengernyit. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan yang terlupakan, tetapi tak terlalu mengerti apa itu. Ulang tahun Luka? Benar, bulan Januari. Tetapi apa yang aneh dari hal itu?

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli bunga untuknya, _nee_, _Oniisan_?"

Mengeratkan ikatan syal, tersenyum kepada adiknya, "Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko bunga. Yukari berkata itu adalah toko bunga langganannya, kesenangannya, kesukaan ibu mereka. Mawar, gladiol, lily, aster, dan berbagai bunga hias lainnya dipajang di depan toko itu. Begitu berwarna dan segar serta semerbak harumnya memenuhi udara. Yukari mulai memilih bunga-bunga yang dianggapnya akan disukai Luka serta mengobrol dengan seorang gadis perempuan berambut hijau di sana.

_(Kupikir dia seperti bunga gladiol ini. Tapi rangkaian bunga akan membosankan jika hanya satu jenis bunga, kan?_

_Bagaimana dengan bunga kelahiran? Bunga kelahiran? Aah! Benar juga! Kalau begitu bunga kelahiran bulan ini—)_

Gakupo mendapati tatapannya terkunci pada sekelompok bunga yang berkumpul di sudut _display_, bersama daun-daun dan bunga-bunga kecil lainnya, lama sekali. Dia merasa tahu nama bunga itu, ada di ujung lidahnya, tetapi dia tak dapat mengingatnya.

.

"Itu bunga shion, _Oniisan_. Menurutmu Luka-san akan suka?"

"Ya... aku yakin shion adalah bunga liar."

"Itu bukan masalah, kan?"

"Tidak, tapi kenapa warnanya ungu?"

"Tentu saja karena memang itu warnanya!"

Yukari menerima sebuket bunga anyelir yang dirangkai dengan beberapa bunga gladiol merah muda dan shion di pinggirnya.

Dalam hatinya, Gakupo merasa bahwa s_hion_ tak seharusnya berwarna ungu.

.

.

.

Luka Megurine adalah salah seorang yang menarik pandang Gakupo sejak mereka bertemu.

Tak ada yang bisa melupakan begitu saja rambut merah muda panjang dan sepasang iris biru yang secerah langit musim panas (dan jangan lupakan tubuh semampai yang dapat membuat pria paling sopan saja melirik). Terutama jika pemiliknya kebetulan menghadang dengan panik selepas jam makan siang untuk mencari ruang musik, lengkap dengan gitar jumbo yang dijinjing susah payah. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengingat sosok gadis yang dia temui di awal tahun sekolah menengahnya walau tak mengetahui namanya. Nama adalah urusan satu minggu setelah pertemuan pertama, begitu pikirnya.

Gakupo kerap kali memperhatikan lekat-lekat bagaimana Luka memetik gitar dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan bertanya-tanya mengenai banyak hal. Banyak sekali. Dia memang tertarik pada gadis itu di saat-saat pertama, pada senyumnya yang manis dan pada pembawaannya yang lembut. Oh, ya. Cantik, manis, lembut—seperti gulali. Orang seperti apa yang bisa berada di sisi gadis seperti itu tanpa memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari teman? Mau berapa kali pun dikatakan, tak ada yang percaya bahwa mereka tak memiliki hubungan khusus apapun.

Ada kabar burung bahwa mereka berdua berkencan selama dua tahun terakhir di sekolah.

Yang lain mengatakan Gakupo telah _jatuh_ kepada yang lainnya hingga tak sempat melirik gadis itu.

Yang lain lagi mengatakan, Megurine Luka selamanya akan mengalami cinta tak berbalas pada pemuda itu.

.

.

Tiga tahun tak bertatapan langsung membuat Gakupo merasa asing melihat Luka sekarang. Gadis itu tengah mengoordinasi beberapa pemuda pekerja, dengan raut wajah kaku dan rambut diikat kencang, ketika mereka sampai di kediamannya. Kediaman Luka, adalah rumah bergaya Eropa yang megah dan dapat membuat orang tak percaya mereka masih berada di Jepang. Gakupo merasa tak ada bedanya antara sehari yang lalu dengan sekarang.

Wajah Luka segera melembut ketika Yukari memanggil dan mengembangkan senyum manis ketika melihat tamunya datang. Gadis itu melambai dari kejauhan sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat kejutan manis di hari ulang tahunku, Gakkun!" nada kebahagiaan tak dapat disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Luka.

Gakupo tertawa kecil, antara mendengar kalimat Luka dan mendengar nama akrabnya diucapkan. Kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya begitu. Kami membawa hadiah kecil untukmu."

Yukari memberikan apa yang ada di tangannya kepada Luka setelah mendapatkan isyarat itu. Luka menerima dengan wajah yang bersinar. Gakupo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat Luka terlihat begitu bahagia. Biarpun terakhir kali mereka bertemu secara langsung sebelum ini Luka menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan telak dengan _wedge _setebal sepuluh sentimeterdan kalimat "_Jangan pernah kau berani menunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi!" _serta "_Jangan kau berani menginjakkan kaki di Jepang lagi!_".

"Oh! Karangan bunga yang cantik sekali! Terimakasih, Yuka-chan, Gakkun!" Luka membawa karangan bunga itu dengan hati-hati seperti membawa seorang bayi.

Yukari mengangkat bahu, dalam gerakan rendah hati, "Bukan masalah, Luka-san."

"Aku akan meletakkannya di vas terbaikku, tenang saja!"

"Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan, Luka-san!"

Luka kemudian mengatakan pada Yukari sesuatu yang membuat anak gadis itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gakupo memperhatikan adiknya menjauh, sebelum kembali menatap Luka yang tersenyum penuh arti. Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa gadis itu menanti sesuatu.

"Tajam seperti biasa, Nona Luka?"

"Hoho, begitulah Gaku-_san_. Kau kelihatan ingin sekali bicara berdua denganku."

"Hanya dalam harapanmu, Luka, dalam harapanmu."

"Tapi, aku benar, 'kan?"

Luka menatap Gakupo dengan iris sewarna langitnya dan Gakupo bertanya-tanya apakah dia _benar-benar_ tidak memiliki hubungan _apapun_ dengan gadis cantik di hadapannya selain teman. Dari sini, gadis itu terlihat tidak berubah sama sekali. Bahkan gaya rambutnya ketika gadis itu melepaskan ikat rambutnya pun masih sama dari yang ada di ingatan.

"Jadi bagaimana Eropa? Pasti begitu menyenangkan bertemu dengan para musisi tingkat dunia."

Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tertarik, "Oh, apa aku mendengar nada cemburu?"

"Haha! Kau semakin lucu, bukan begitu, Gaku-_chan_? _Monsieur _di sana mengajarimu menjadi komedian?"

"Tidak, tapi mereka mengajari cara efektif membungkam mulut seorang gadis cerewet."

"Oh, aku tertarik! Keberatan mengajariku?"

"Dan apa yang aku dapatkan sebagai ganti?"

"Ucapan terimakasihku."

"Sungguh menggoda."

Luka tertawa puas, sementara Gakupo tak terlalu mengerti apa yang begitu lucu dari pembicaraan seperti ini. Gadis itu jadi nampak seperti wanita gila karena tertawa tanpa sebab, tetapi tawa itu menular dan membuatnya ikut tertawa kecil.

"Wah, Gakkun tertawa!"

"Ya," Gakupo mengiyakan, mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum.

"Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan Gakkun tidak akan tertawa selama masih menginjakkan kaki di Jepang. Kenapa, ya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Luka membenarkan pegangannya pada buket bunga pemberian Yukari, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya, membuat helai rambut merah mudanya terjatuh dengan anggun ke sisi kanan dan melewati bahu. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mau mencari vas, ikut?"

Gakupo mengiyakan.

.

.

"Oh!"

"Ada apa?"

"Bunga shion!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Yah, shion itu artinya kan—

.

[—_Aku tak akan melupakanmu."_

_Saat itu adalah hari paling dingin dalam semua musim dingin yang pernah dia rasakan. Seperti helai daun sakura di bulan April, salju berguguran dari awan. Pohon-pohon tanpa daun menjelma menjadi sosok-sosok berjemari panjang dibias cahaya matahari petang. Gakupo mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ranting-ranting itu bergoyang, dan dia teringat pada rasa kehilangan ganjil yang menelusup ke dalam dada._

_Ada sekelompok bunga liar bermahkota ungu di tangannya, kelopaknya mekar bagaikan matahari yang beduka. Itu bahkan tidak akan dijual di toko bunga._

"_Kau bisa mendengarku, _Gacchan_?"_

_Dia hanya dapat melihat pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya, syal biru membungkus lehernya erat, dan ada senyum yang terasa getir ketika Gakupo melihat. Kedua tangan yang disakukan membuatnya tak dapat mengenggamnya, merasakan untuk terakhir kalinya bagaimana jemari itu. Atau rengkuh, jika saja dia dapat merentangkan lengannya dan memeluk sosok itu erat dan tak akan melepas._

_Jika saja diberi kesempatan untuk satu kali ini saja, dia dapat merubah segalanya._

"Ganbatte, Gacchan_. Kau pasti bisa."_

_Senyum itu bergetar dan pemuda itu berputar. Telinganya berdenging ketika melihat punggung kurus itu dan kakinya terpaku. __**Tidak**__, tidak seharusnya begini, teriaknya dalam hati, dia harus mengejarnya dan merengkuhnya dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ketika hari esok datang mereka akan memulai hari lain yang baru t_

—_api,_

_dia t_

_idak_

_bisa—_

"Sayonara_."_

_Gakupo menatapnya menghilang, tetapi satu pertanyaan yang tergiang di benaknya—_

_(bagaimana wajah pemuda itu? apakah dia tersenyum dan tertawa? ataukah menangis bahagia? mengapa dia merasa begitu sedih?)_

.

—siapa?]

.

.

"_GAKUPO_!"

.

.

.

.

Ketika pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya, dia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah tempat seharusnya dia berada. Gakupo menyentuh keningnya, seakan hal itu dapat mengurangi pening yang menyerang tanpa ampun bagai ratusan jarum imajiner di udara. Bangkit dari sofa itu, yang tak terlalu familiar dengannya pula, bertanya-tanya dalam kesadaran yang terombang-ambing di mana kah dirinya. Pasang irisnya melirik, dilihatnya sebuah vas mewah serta karangan bunga yang sangat dia kenal. Bunga ungu itu—

_ _**sh**_**io**_**n**_?

"Sungguh momen yang sangat berharga, melihat Gaku-sama terbaring lemah!"

_Snickers_.

Gakupo melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu menyeringai, kemudian mendengus kesal, sudah bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang terjadi. Hal yang cukup memalukan, tetapi untuk apa mempedulikan hal itu sekarang? Gakupo menerima aspirin serta segelas air putih yang disodorkan oleh Luka, sembari terus memikirkan mimpinya barusan. Atau benarkah? Sungguh hanya mimpi, kah? Samar-samar Gakupo dapat mengingat pemuda itu di sudut ingatannya.

Aspirin tertelan, sakit kepalanya mulai reda biar samar, tetapi pertanyaan itu tetap menggantung di pikiran. Digoyangkannya gelas kosong yang ada di tangan, sementara iris mengikuti gerakan gadis berambut merah muda. Luka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kabinet di tengah ruangan, terlihat seperti sebundel buku—buku tamu? _Keh_, kelihatannya gadis itu dulu ataupun sekarang sama saja keteraturannya. Satu hal lagi yang tak berubah mengenai Luka Megurine.

Gakupo membuka mulutnya, "Kau mengundang siapa saja ke pesta ini, Luka?" _Apa orang itu akan datang?_

"Mmm, coba lihat—aku mengundang Shiyuu, Neru, Haku, Kiyoteru, Yuuma, lalu—"

"Bagaimana dengan Kaito?"

Luka, yang sedari tadi membelakanginya, memutar tubuh dengan gerakan yang gemulai dan cantik. Sepasang kristal birunya menatap Gakupo lekat-lekat, hingga sang tertatap merasa gadis itu akan murka seperti terakhir kali mereka membahas pemuda yang sama. Tetapi gadis itu mengangkat alis, roman heran tercetak jelas di paras si cantik.

"Kai—?"

"Kau lupa? Dia kakak kelas kita. Kaito Shion. Pemuda yang selalu memakai syal biru tua."

"_Kaito Shion_?" Luka mengerjap, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang besar dan bertanya,

.

.

.

.

"_Siapa_?"

.

.

[01:shion]—_**en**__d_.

Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Corporation (_saya tidak mengambil profit apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini._)

Some concept inspired by SILENCER © 紅零

_m__**e**__m__**e**__nt__**o**_ © **melted sunflower**

.

.

**A/N: **

**[1]**_Aster tataricus_: atau _shion_ adalah bunga kertas yang tumbuh liar, dengan mahkota bunga berwarna ungu.

**[2]**Penerbangan antara Paris ke Jepang adalah salah satu penerbangan tanpa transit terlama di dunia, kalau tidak salah.

**[3]**Memento— [is an object which you keep because it reminds you of a person]—

.

.

**Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!**


	2. Chapter 2: Winters

**Summary**: [GakuKai] Dia ingin memastikan apakah pemuda itu sungguh ada atau hanyalah salah satu fragmen dari ingatan palsunya. 02: Winters. Udara dingin merengkuh, dia bisa merasakan jejak genggaman tangan itu. "Kalau kau melupakanku sekali lagi, Gacchan, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

**Warn**: Gakukai. Slight GakuLuka. Surreal theme. Alur maju-mundur, _flashback_ di tengah chapter. Don't like?Don't read, please

* * *

"Siapa?"

"Shion, Kaito Shion."

"Apa aku benar-benar mengenalnya?"

"Kau mengenalnya!"

"Kalau dia sepenting itu, aku pasti ingat!"

.

"Siapa Kaito Shion?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan, hei—

—_Gakupo_?"

.

.

[_**m**__e__**m**__e__**nt**__o_]

.

.

#02: _W__**I**__NT__**E**__RS_

_["Kau butuh istirahat, Gakupo. Kau sudah melalui penerbangan yang panjang."]_

Gakupo tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak istirahat yang hanya membuat kepala pusing. Maka, pagi hari itu dia habiskan dengan menyetem senar biolanya—tidak ada masalah, sebenarnya. Duduk di depan piano dengan biola di tangannya, dia menyamakan nada dan seperti sengaja, menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di sana. Sementara pikirannya masih menetap pada kalimat-kalimat Luka tempo hari. Luka yang dia kenal memiliki selera humor yang aneh, terkadang kejam, hingga pemuda itu memperhitungkan mungkin Luka hanya sedang menggoda saja.

Mungkin Luka sebenarnya mengingat Kaito.

Mungkin Luka hanya berpura-pura.

Mungkin bukan dia yang gila.

/(samar-samar terdengar suara dari televisi di ruang tengah) ... _Ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini: di Sapporo bagian—/_

Cuaca hari ini cerah.

Yukari berada di ruang tengah, menghangatkan kakinya di bawah meja dan menulisi buku hariannya.

Gakupo mengenakan mantelnya, menyakukan dompet, mengamankan ponsel, kemudian pamit pada adiknya. Sudut matanya melirik pada halaman buku harian yang terbuka milik Yukari, kemudian berpindah kepada gadis itu sendiri. Sang Kakak menyadari bahwa si adik mengenakan jaket hitam dengan aksesori telinga kelinci yang dia kirimkan dari Perancis setahun yang lalu. Jika pemuda itu mengomentari betapa gadis itu terlihat seperti tak memiliki jaket lain, dia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang selalu terngiang.

Katanya,

_["Ini yang aku lakukan supaya aku mengingat _Oniisan_ terus, tahu!"]_

_Ah_,

Yukari benar-benar adiknya yang manis.

.

"_Oniisan_ akan pulang jam berapa?"

"Sebelum makan malam aku pasti pulang."

"Janji, ya?"

"Ya."

"Malam ini kita makan semur daging sapi lho!"

"Tentu."

"Bersama _Okaasan_ juga _Otousan_, jadi _Oniisan_ tidak boleh telat!"

Gakupo tersenyum, menyatakan janji, mengecup puncak kepala adiknya, kemudian pergi dari rumah di pagi itu.

.

.

Taman itu memang bukan taman paling mewah dan yang paling bagus di Sapporo.

Justru itu bagusnya. Gakupo mengalami kesulitan ketika berada di tempat yang ramai sendirian; orang yang mengenali dirinya berdasarkan prestasi yang dia punya akan mendekatinya dan bertanya-tanya, orang yang tertarik pada penampilannya akan mendekatinya dan bertanya-tanya. Gakupo benci akan kedekatan orang-orang asing itu dan pertanyaan mereka, karena itulah jika dia terpaksa berada di keramaian, dia akan membawa orang bersamanya. Entah itu Yukari, Luka, atau mungkin—_Kaito_ ...

Pepohonan di sana sudah mengering dengan dedaunan yang telah berguguran dan tertutup salju. Anak-anak kecil dengan riang berlarian di atas salju yang tebal dan berlaku seakan mereka tengah berperang dengan melemparkan bola-bola putih. Yang lainnya membentuk bola bersama-sama dan menumpuk-numpuknya menjadi manusia salju berwajah ramah. Sementara beberapa orang yang lebih dewasa menuangkan teh dari dalam termos. Entah mengapa Gakupo memilih taman itu untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Pemuda itu duduk di bangku dan terdiam memandangi anak-anak berlarian, dengan gelas di kopi tangannya yang mulai dingin. Dia menyandarkan kepala pada bangku taman.

Gakupo berani bertaruh atas segala hal bahwa pemuda yang muncul dalam kilasan ingatannya sebelum jatuh pingsan itu nyata dan bukan mimpi saja. Pemuda berambut biru, dan segala hal mengenai sosok itu, walau pun dia belum bisa menemukan pecahan ingatan ketika mereka saling tahu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat ketika pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya, tetapi ketika dia tersadar, yang dia ingat hanya _Kaito Shion_. Gakupo merasa dia tidak bisa melupakan kilasan itu begitu saja, buang dan jangan ingat, seperti apa kata Luka.

_Kaito Shion_, nama itu berdengung lagi di dalam kepala.

Siapa kau?

.

.

_[_

_._

_**#H+7**_

—_memasukan keping yen ke dalam _vending machin_e, meletakkan gelas berukuran kecil, dan menekan tombol. _Frappuccino_._

_Rrrrrt—_

_Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya panjang ketika tidak ada setetes pun air yang keluar. Gakupo agaknya sudah belajar merelakan uang jika terjadi hal seperti ini, untuk mengendalikan emosi dan tidak mempermalukan diri. Mesin penuang kopi yang rusak dan membuatnya gagal mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan di musim dingin tidak akan membuatnya marah dan menyesal bukan berarti kalah. Itu hanya penghiburan diri, memang. Pemuda itu beranjak mundur dari tempat—_

_**BRAK BRAK**_

—_apa?_

_Gakupo melihat air cokelat mengalir ditampung gelas kecil berwarna putih, berasap. Mesin berisik kemudian semakin tenang hingga menuangkan air putih di akhir. Itu kopinya, tetapi ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya, yang lain telah mengambil gelas itu._

_Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pemuda yang lain. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna senada dengan mata dan syal yang melilit lehernya—seperti langit. Atau ... laut. Gakupo berani bersumpah dia belum pernah melihat si pemuda asing, tetapi pemuda itu terlihat sangat tenang dan tersenyum padanya seakan mereka kawan lama. Dia hanya menatap selama beberapa saat sembari berpikir, kemudian pemuda asing itu mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa gelas kecil milik Gakupo._

"_Nah, silakan kopinya, Tuan."_

"_..."_

"_...," kerjap polos._

"_Hah?"_

"_Apanya yang 'hah'?"_

"_Kau memberikan kopi itu padaku?"_

"_Tentu saja, aku tidak suka kopi," kata pemuda itu, mengayunkan sebatang es di tangannya yang lain. _Popsicle_._

_Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin Gakupo dengar, tetapi dia meraih gelas itu pada akhirnya. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang menggelitik di ujung jemarinya ketika jari mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Nyaris, hanya nyaris saja._

_Pemuda itu berkata lagi, "Mesin ini memang harus ditendang beberapa kali dulu supaya menurut, sih. Yah, tidak sering sih. Kau sedang sial saja, Gacchan. Kenapa tidak kau pukul sendiri saja? Kebetulan aku berjalan di sini jadi aku bisa membantumu. Kau seharusnya ber—"_

_Gakupo tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Seluruh kosa kata seperti lenyap ikut tertelan dalam tiap tegukan kopi. Dia masih memandangi si pemuda asing yang sesekali membenarkan syal birunya yang panjang sembari terus bicara. Gakupo benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa pemuda asing itu berlaku seperti mereka memang saling kenal dan sangat akrab. Mungkin hanya sebuah bakat untuk dapat segera mengakrabkan diri dengan lingkungan dan orang asing. Mungkin mereka telah berkenalan?_

"_... siapa kau?"_

_Pada akhirnya, Gakupo bertanya. Pemuda asing itu berhenti mengoceh dan memelototinya._

"_Yang benar saja! Kita sudah berkenalan seminggu yang lalu, tahu!"_

_Gakupo hanya memandang._

"_Haaah. Berkenalan benar-benar melelahkan," keluh si pemuda asing. Ekspresi keruh itu dengan cepat berganti cerah kembali. Senyum lebar sampai pipi kembali menghiasi. Mata biru itu jadi sesipit bulan sabit. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Shion, Kaito Shion. Namamu?"_

_Gakupo menyambut tangan itu; mengerti bahwa dia diajak berkenalan, tetapi tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus mengikuti hal yang konyol seperti ini. Mereka berjabat tangan dan Gakupo menggoyangkan tangannya. Ketika dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tangan pemuda itu tetap menggenggam. Gakupo memandang Kaito Shion dengan tatapan bertanya, tetapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum._

"_Dan namamu, Tuan?"_

_Baru saja Gakupo mengerti._

"_Kamui. Gakupo Kamui."_

"_Heh, senang berkenalan denganmu, Bocah!"_

"'_Bocah'?"_

_Alis Gakupo terangkat dalam keheranan karena dalam pemikirannya, Kaito Shion tidak akan mungkin lebih tua dengannya. Paling tidak mereka memiliki umur yang sama atau si pemuda lain itu lebih tua beberapa bulan saja, selebihnya Kaito pasti lebih muda. Yang terakhir lebih mudah diterima otaknya. Sementara pemuda itu dengan sangat kasual menyapanya dengan bocah. Shion, Shion Kaito. ("Mengapa kau bisa mengenalku?")_

"_Kalau kau melupakanku sekali lagi, Gacchan, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"_

_._

_._

_Hari itu, mereka telah berkenalan sekali lagi._

.

.

]

_._

_._

Gakupo membuka matanya dan dia melihat kembali pepohonan gundul musim dingin.

Apa yang barusan itu nyata? Dia bertanya-tanya. Gelas kertas di tangannya terasa nyata dan masih memiliki sisa-sisa kehangatan yang seharusnya. Dan yang baru saja dia lihat terlihat terlalu nyata jika dibandingkan ilusi, terlalu tajam untuk sebuah mimpi. Kesimpulannya: itu pasti sungguh pernah terjadi. Gakupo membuka penutup gelas dan memandangi genangan Frappuccino yang ada di tangan. Menatap permukaan air membantunya berpikir lebih tenang dan jernih. Dan dalam dua menit, dia telah memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

.

Sekolah menengah atas tempat Gakupo dulu belajar terlihat mengalami beberapa perubahan di sana-sini, selebihnya masih sama. Pohon bunga sakura, yang sedari dia bisa mengingat telah berdiri di sana, masih berdiri hingga saat ini. Jam pulang telah berlalu sehingga sekolah itu kini sepi. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati gerbang, menyapa penjaga sekolah yang masih mengingatnya, lalu mengganti sepatunya. Rasanya aneh—seperti campuran perasaan rindu dan entah apa, sesuatu yang tak bisa dia jelaskan.

Dia menyusuri lorong-lorong yang dia kenali, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah terjadi, tetapi yang paling utama—sosok Kaito yang dia cari. Langkah kaki membawanya ke ruangan klub musik, dia mengingat ketika Luka meminta untuk diantarkan kemari, itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu. Beruntung, ketika pemuda itu memutar kenop, pintu terbuka begitu saja. Pemuda berambut merah bungur itu mengernyit, dia seperti mengingat sesuatu ketika membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dia tahu, dia merasakannya, dia hanya tidak tahu apa.

"Bernostalgia sejenak, Tuan Kamui?"

Gakupo mengerjap. Dia berputar.

...

"Oh, Kiyoteru?"

"Kiyoteru-_senpai_," pemuda berambut gelap di hadapan Gakupo itu memperbaiki sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Kiyoteru-senpai," ulang Gakupo, menarik sudut bibirnya, "aku kira kau orang lain." Hiyama Kiyoteru adalah seniornya, sekian. Gakupo tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda—atau bukan lagi pemuda?—itu sehingga tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, omong-omong?"

Gakupo mengangkat bahu, "Bernostalgia, seperti yang kau bilang. Kau?"

"Aku mengajar di sini. Rasanya aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin di pesta Luka."

"Oh, ya, benar," kata Gakupo, biar pun dia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana kejadiannya.

"Yah, kau memang tidak terlihat bersemangat kemarin. Kau sudah oke?"

"Selalu," Gakupo mengembuskan napas. Dia melihat ke dalam ruangan lagi, mengamati sejenak, dan berkata, "Aku lihat ruangan musik dirombak sedikit."

"Ya, _grand piano _itu memang masih baru. Kau mau masuk?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Ya. Kau ikut?" Gakupo berharap jawabannya 'tidak'.

"Tidak," jawab Kiyoteru. Pria berambut gelap itu menepuk pundak Gakupo lalu berkata, "Bernostalgialah sendiri, oke? Aku punya pekerjaan juga."

"Ya, tentu," kata Gakupo. "Oh, ya. Kau ingat Kaito Shion? Kurasa dia sekelas denganmu."

Kiyoteru yang terlihat hendak pergi dari sana tiba-tiba terhenti di tempat. Pria itu mengernyit dalam. Gakupo bisa merasakan tarikan lembut pada kain di punggungnya, tangan Kiyoteru masih berdiam di sana. Gakupo menanti jawaban selama beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang dia ingin dengar. Tetapi pria yang satunya menggelengkan kepala. Bahu Gakupo turun. Mungkin pemuda yang dia cari tidak dikenal oleh orang-orang.

Tapi jawaban Kiyoteru membuat dadanya mencelus.

"Apa orang itu sungguh ada?"

.

Gakupo memasuki ruangan musik sendirian. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyisir tiap sisi ruangan, menyadari bahwa ruangan itu bukan hanya dirombak sedikit. Ruangan yang dulu terlihat seperti kelas biasa, kini di sisi kanan telah dibuat serupa panggung kecil yang berundak. Gitar-gitar lama yang dulu berserakan sudah digantikan dengan gitar baru yang dirawat dengan baik. _Stand_ partitur terlihat berjajar rapi dan tanpa cacat. Set drum di sudut yang dulu tak bisa dipakai kini sudah terlihat sehat.

Gakupo mendekati _grand piano _hitam yang disebut-sebut Kiyoteru tadi, membuka penutupnya, dan mencoba beberapa tuts. Suaranya begitu jernih dan indah, sebagaimana piano yang terawat dengan baik. Gakupo menarik kursi, menyibakkan mantelnya, kemudian duduk di depan piano. Pemuda itu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke atas tuts-tuts putih, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan hampir tanpa sadar memainkan sebuah lagu yang dia kenal.

_["Hei, Gacchan! Aku membuat lagu untukmu lho! Dengar!"]_

Gakupo mengerjap.

Dia memandangi papan di depannya dan tangannya _tadi_ yang bergerak sendiri.

_Apa—?_

_._

_._

.

.

_[__**#H+21**_

_Itu adalah sebuah taman._

"—_chan! __**Gacchan**__!"_

_Gakupo terbangun karena panggilan yang terlalu akrab itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan, bergerak menyibakkan helai merah bungur yang menutup dan menusuk mata. Pepohonan dengan daun yang menguning dan berguguran kadang kali karena angin adalah yang menyambut penglihatannya. Angin musim gugur berembus, menyusup, membelai pipi dengan nyaris malas-malas juga merayu. Pemuda itu pun menolehkan kepala malas karena melihat surai biru di sudut mata. _

"_Apa masalahnya?" Gakupo mengerang, "Kaito?" Dia tidak suka tidurnya diganggu. _

"_Kaito-__**senpai**__!" Kaito tidak perlu mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi untuk terlihat kesal saat mengatakan hal itu, sebenarnya. _

_Pemuda itu mungkin sudah duduk di samping Gakupo sedari tadi, membicarakan entah apa yang membuat dia tertidur. Pasti hal yang membosankan, dan pemuda yang bersangkutan kini sewot karena hal itu. Gakupo menatap Kaito dan lebih memikirkan bagaimana seorang pemuda yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya dapat terlihat jauh lebih muda, ketimbang apa yang baru saja Kaito bicarakan dengannya. Pasti bukan sesuatu yang penting. Si rambut biru terlihat menyerah karena melihat perhatian Gakupo sedang tidak di tempat._

_Kaito menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kau harus lebih perhatian pada sekitarmu, tahu."_

"_Hmm, ya." Gakupo menutup matanya lagi._

"_GACCHAN!"_

"_Aduh!"_

_Pemuda itu merasakan cubitan di lengan kirinya, sebuah cubitan yang dihasilkan dari jepitan dua jemari yang kecil dan erat. Seperti gigitan semut, siapa bilang digigit semut itu tidak sakit? Mereka yang mengatakan suntikan itu seperti gigitan semut karena tidak sakit adalah pembohong paling besar yang harus dihukum karena telah membohongi banyak balita. Gakupo mengelus lengan kirinya yang terasa perih karena cubitan itu dan melotot pada Kaito, tertuduh utama. Si pemuda berambut biru terlihat sangat tidak suka._

"_Kubilang, kau harus lebih perhatian pada sekitarmu," katanya._

"_Atau apa?" Gakupo menantang._

"_Atau kau akan kehilangan orang yang berarti bagimu."_

"_Tidak masalah."_

"_Hah?!" Kaito menatapnya kaget._

_Seperti pemandangan di balik kaca yang jernih, ekspresi tidak setuju dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Kaito hanya terdiam dan memandangnya menganga, seperti ingin mengatakan banyak hal dalam pikiran tapi tak bisa. Sementara Gakupo balas memandang dengan tatapannya yang paling dingin, menanti, dan menantang. ("Apa kau tidak akan membantah kata-kataku, Kaito?"), dia sangat tergoda untuk mengatakannya. Pada akhirnya, dia menghembuskan napas dan memecahkan kesunyian._

"_Dan ada apa dengan 'Gacchan'?"_

_Kaito terlalu mudah dialihkan perhatiannya. Pemuda itu terlihat cerah kembali dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau suka?"_

"_Yang benar saja. Itu terdengar konyol."_

"_Tujuanku memang membuatmu merasa konyol."_

"_Sungguh kakak kelas yang baik."_

"_Terimakasih." Kaito menepuk pundaknya._

_Gakupo sempat lupa mahluk yang dia ajak bicara tak kenal yang namanya sarkasme._

_Mereka kemudian duduk dalam diam, bersandar pada kursi dan menatap ke depan. Gakupo melihat sebuah daun yang menguning terlepas dari dahannya lalu dipermainkan angin hingga jauh. Kemudian, dia berkedip dan teringat akan sesuatu. "Jadi apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?"_

_Kaito bersedekap, wajahnya terlihat keruh lagi. "Mengenai absensi dan nilaimu yang jelek!"_

"_Oh, itu lagi."_

"_Heh, jangan mengatakannya seperti kau tidak tertarik begitu! Banyak yang khawatir tahu."_

"_Kau juga?"_

"_Apalagi aku! Duh!" Kaito kembali bersedekap, dahinya berkerut-kerut. "Tiap tahun akan diadakan empat kali tes. Tiap tes akan dirata-rata nilainya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam laporan hasil belajar. Kita telah melewati tes pertama tahun ini dan nilaimu sungguh __sangat__**jelek**__!" Pemuda itu kelihatannya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi hingga berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membentaknya, "Ya ampun, Gacchan! Padahal kau bilang tidak ada lagi yang kau bingungkan! Kalau masih belum jelas aku __**pasti**__ mau mengajarimu!"_

_Kelakuannya seperti ayah atau ibu pada anak saja, sampai dilihat oleh orang-orang lainnya._

_Ouch. Gakupo akan tersanjung jika pemuda itu berkata, ['aku memarahimu karena menyayangimu']. _

"_Oke, oke," Gakupo berujar sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya pada Kaito di hadapan. "Aku mengerti inti dari kalimatmu. Jadi aku harus memperbaiki nilaiku di tes yang kedua," simpul Gakupo._

"_Dan absensi!" sambar Kaito dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau tidak boleh membolos lebih dari empat hari tanpa keterangan dan tidak bisa terus-terusan kabur dari atap untuk menghindari pelajaran. Ya ampun, dari mana kau dapat kunci itu sih? Kembalikanlah pada sekolah!"_

"_Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tantang Gakupo. Pemuda itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar, sementara pemuda yang satunya terlihat terbakar amarah, mungkin bisa melelehkan es yang dia injak. Tetapi entah mengapa, Gakupo tidak menemukan amarah pemuda itu menakutkan. Justru—_

_Pemuda berambut biru itu menurunkan bahunya. "Aku peduli padamu, tahu," kata Kaito, bibirnya menekuk ke bawah._

_Gakupo menyusuri sosok pemuda di hadapannya dengan pasang iris ungunya. Garis-garis wajah yang maskulin dan terlihat lelah, wajah itu terlihat tak suka. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memiliki penglihatan yang tajam kepada manusia, atau setidaknya begitu yang dia percaya. Kaito memandangnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang dalam. Di dalam sana tidak terlihat adanya kebohongan, hanya ada keseriusan sehingga Gakupo tergelitik untuk memecahkan keseriusan tersebut._

"_Wah, aku tersanjung."_

_Kaito menghembuskan napasnya. "Sudahlah."_

_Usahanya gagal._

_Di saat begini saja Kaito jadi terlalu sensitif, Gakupo mencibir dalam hati. _

_Kaito meraih gelas kertasnya yang telah kosong, kemudian melemparkannya masuk ke dalam keranjang sampah. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia membereskan buku-bukunya._

"_Mau kemana?" tanya Gakupo, heran. Apa Kaito benar-benar marah? Kalau iya, marahnya seperti anak perempuan saja._

"_Mau ke perpustakaan. Belajar. Di sini tidak bisa konsentrasi," jawab Kaito._

"_Karena ada aku, ya?"_

_Kaito mendengus geli, "Mana mungkin bocah sepertimu membuatku tidak berkonsentrasi."_

_Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan teliti, tetapi pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya seperti menghalangi tatapan Gakupo._

"_Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kaito._

.

.

]

.

.

Kota ini seperti album foto raksasa, setidaknya bagi Gakupo.

Setelah keluar dari sekolah, menyerah untuk menemukan Kaito di dalam sana dan merasa tidak mungkin diizinkan mengutak-atik bagian administrasi untuk mencari orang yang dipercaya tidak ada, Gakupo berjalan dari sekolahnya menuju perpustakaan kecil di sudut kota. Tempat lain yang mungkin membuatnya ingat lebih banyak, atau menemukan orang yang mengingat sama sepertinya. Karena berdasarkan kilas ingatan yang dia lihat tadi, mereka cukup sering berada di sana.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, dia terus berusaha mengingat—menggali di sudut ingatannya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa membayangkan berjalan bersisian dengan Kaito di jalanan. Mereka berdua akan membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari kegiatan sehari, tugas-tugas, kuis, pelajaran, kawan-kawan, pergaulan mereka. Biarpun kebanyakan obrolan itu didominasi oleh Kaito sementara Gakupo menimpali, berkomentar pendek, dan mendengarkan. Saat itu adalah musim dingin yang sama seperti hari ini.

Mengapa hanya dia yang ingat?

Apa Kaito hanya khayalannya?

Pemuda itu tidak nyata?

.

_(surai merah muda panjang berkibar di penglihatannya)_

"Wah, halo, Gaku-sama, kebetulan sekali bertemu. Bagaimana istirahatmu?"

Gakupo tidak menyangka akan bertemu Luka di depan perpustakaan. Gadis itu terlihat sempurna dengan mantel musim dingin dan syalnya yang tebal melilit leher. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang diikat kuda di belakang kepala. Gadis Megurine itu tersenyum padanya dengan sangat manis dan hangat, seperti dapat mencairkan salju. Di tangannya ada kantung kertas yang terisi penuh dengan buah-buahan.

Si pemuda tersenyum sopan, "Halo, Luka. Aku merasa lebih baik dari kemarin."

"Ya ampun, Gakkun, kau ini memang formal sekali, ya," komentar Luka. Gadis itu mengernyit, kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan," Gakupo mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya, bangunan di belakang Luka.

"Belajar?"

Gakupo mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin aku memang akan belajar."

"Belajar mengenai apa?" tanya Luka.

"Mengenai ..." Gakupo berpikir sejenak. Masalahnya, ketika dia bertanya mengenai Kaito pada Luka, gadis itu menatapnya seperti dia sudah gila. "... Kaito," gumam Gakupo.

"Apa?" Luka mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Bukan," sambar Gakupo cepat. "Bukan apa-apa."

Luka menatapnya tidak percaya bercampur khawatir. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Gakkun?"

Gakupo menarik sisi-sisi bibirnya. "Tak pernah lebih baik. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Luka?"

Luka kelihatannya ragu-ragu untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, tetapi gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mengadakan pesta lagi khusus untuk gadis-gadis," jawabnya, "kami akan berpesta salad." Gadis itu kemudian meraih sebuah apel dari dalam kantung belanjaannya, melemparkannya ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan apel kepada Gakupo. "Mau apel?" tawar gadis itu dengan senyuman yang—semua pria dewasa tahu artinya.

(_apel, apel, perlambang kesucian. dimakan adam yang ditawarkan oleh hawa dan kemudian mereka diusir dari surga_)

Gakupo hanya tersenyum. "Apa pun selain apel, mungkin?"

"Aku punya pisang."

"Tidak."

Luka tertawa kecil. "Omong-omong, aku menanti untuk melihatmu di _Yuki Matsuri_ besok lho."

Gakupo mengangkat alisnya, seperti tidak percaya. "Begitu?"

"Yaa," Luka membetulkan barang bawaannya. "Sudah lama tidak melihat Gaku-sama bermain biola lho. Kangen jadinya," Luka berkata panjang lebar. Gadis itu terlihat menerawang ke balik punggung Gakupo, pandangannya tak terbaca. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu menghembuskan napas, "Haah, seharusnya kemarin aku memintamu untuk bermain _sedikiiit_ saja. Yukari saja mau memainkan satu lagu untukku tanpa diminta!"

"Yukari memang pianis yang baik."

"Dan murah hati. Kenapa kau tidak seperti itu, ya?"

"Aku mengambil bayaran secara profesional."

"Benar sekali," Luka memutar bola matanya. "Sana masuk perpustakaan, sebelum ditutup."

"Yah, baiklah. Aku yakin kawan-kawanmu menunggu."

"Tidak, pestanya baru mulai nanti petang. Mau mampir?"

"Aku bukan gadis, terakhir kali aku mengecek."

"Benar juga." Luka menepuk bahu Gakupo, masih tersenyum.

Gakupo balas tersenyum. "Oke. Dah. Jaga dirimu. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Rumahku dekat, kok. Sampai besok, ya!"

Gakupo tersenyum pada Luka untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik sepenuhnya.

.

Luka tersenyum sendiri melihat Gakupo masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, menatap punggung tegap pemuda itu. Gakupo memang... memiliki tempat sendiri di hati Luka. Sedari dulu hingga sekarang, kehadiran pemuda itu di dekatnya masih membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak terkendali. Untung saja dia bisa secara mudah menutupinya.

Selain itu, Gakupo juga sudah banyak berubah sejak pertama kali si gadis bertemu; seorang pemuda acak-acakan dengan bau rokok di tubuhnya. Gakupo yang dulu adalah pemuda yang bahkan tidak peduli kalau orang yang dia tabrak seorang gadis, dia tidak repot-repot membungkuk apalagi menolong. Sekarang Gakupo telah berubah, sejak bertemu dengan pemuda itu... pemuda yang satunya... Semuanya berkat pemuda itu ...

.

.

Luka menyentuh dahinya dan mengernyit, berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya, tapi ...

... siapa yang dia pikirkan?

.

.

.

.

[02: _W__**I**__NT__**E**__RS_]—_**en**__d_.

Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Corporation (_saya tidak mengambil profit apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini._)

Some concept inspired by SILENCER © 紅零

_m__**e**__m__**e**__nt__**o**_ © **melted sunflower**

.

.

.

End Note:

**Yuki Matsuri: **Festival Salju—"The Sapporo Snow Festival (Sapporo Yuki Matsuri) is held during one week every February in Hokkaido's capital Sapporo. It is one of Japan's most popular winter events." (japan-guide dot com). Anggap saja kebetulan sedang diadakan mulai tanggal satu Februari (karena ultahnya Luka kan bulan Januari—setidaknya di fic ini)

Thanks to: **MimoruGK, Funka Tokio (**anw, saya suka lagu Tokio Funka lho! 8D)**, VermieHans, **dan** ShilaFantasy **for the reviews and faves and alerts!** Reaaaaly made my day!**


End file.
